McMeow
McMeow was a character in Super Cat Tales 2. He is the second cat to be unlocked, behind Alex. He is unlocked in World 1-2 and gets replaced by Olli coming into 4-8 after his death in World 3-8. Appearance McMeow is a brown cat pac kai with a large body build, similar to Brutus', with the exception that Brutus's body size is because he's obese while McMeow has a muscular body. He has a tuft of hair in his forehead and another maroon tufts at the sides. He has a scar in his right eye (right in our vision), but however, it switches places when looking to another side (similiar to Amy's spots on her head), which is presumably a mistake. The end of his tail his hands and his feet are white and he wears a tag on his neck. Game information World 3-8 (Death) In the cutscene from World 3-8, Alex and McMeow argue because they promised to take the key to open the door that leads to the cave where Commander Kobalt is fought, but McMeow wants Alex to give him the key. Kallio comes in, telling both that he shouldn't have trusted in them. Both notice him approaching to them. As Kallio gets close to them, he tells that he decided to head back to Guldburg after Luna saved him. In a flashback, the injured Kallio sees McMeow, Olli and Pascal about to fight with Little Iridium and some tin robots. The cats kill the minions and face with Lord Iridium. The latter attacks Olli and Pascal, threatening McMeow to tell him about the moon crystal's whereabouts or he will "crush" Olli. McMeow stays silent and runs away. After the flashback ends, Alex gets somewhat surprised about it and asks McMeow if it is true. McMeow denies to answer and asks for the key, making Alex mad. However, McMeow hits him, opens the door and enters the cave. Kallio tells Alex that he should go home, but he decides to enter the cave. In another cutscene from the same level, McMeow finds Luna, telling her to run away while he stays with Commander Kobalt. Commander Kobalt shoots McMeow with a laser beam, leaving him stunned. Alex sees McMeow, who tells him that he's sorry. After defeating Commander Kobalt, Alex and Luna reunite and realize that Kobalt is about to self-destruct himself and destroy the cave. McMeow comes in and tries to defend the duo from the explosion, telling Alex to bring Luna to the Underwater Temple because the moon crystal is the only thing powerful enough to defeat Iridium. Alex denies to leave, but McMeow tells him to hurry up. The red horned dragon appears so Alex and Luna ride it. Before getting onto the dragon, Alex sheds a tear as he looks at McMeow with the about-to-explode commander Kobalt. As they leave, McMeow, who says his last words: "Game over, tin can!", stays in the cave as Kobalt explodes, destroying the cave. McMeow presumably died during the explosion and is replaced by Olli later in the game, as of World 4-8, maintaining the same ability of running into enemies without spikes. Category:Characters